InuYasha's Diary
by artemis347
Summary: Inu's got a diary. The attack of a stealthly demon. Kagome dying. will you weep? Sesshomaru's swift apperance? Who can help? KagxSess little bit of InuxKag
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

Okay people, somehow I just had a strange idea for a diary in which Inuyasha is kinda forced (by me) to write what's happening. Oh and sometimes they're just talking.  
  
"What is this thing Kagome?" InuYasha asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"That's a present for you Inuyasha! It's a diary! You've been complaining too much and it's getting really REALLY annoying! So I decided that I'd get you a diary so you could write down those feelings!" Kagome exclaimed happily, she had been so pissed at Inuyasha before because of his constant complaining she had simply left without an explanation.  
  
"No way am I ever gonna write down my feelings in a stupid book!" InuYasha exclaimed. Writing was for Youkais who wanted to show there weaknesses!  
  
"Oh yes you are InuYasha! Unless you want me to leave again so you can't find your jewel fragments!" Kagome threatened the hanyou.  
  
"ARRGH! FINE!!" InuYasha grabbed the book from the astonished girl who had not thought he would give up so easily. After a quick rifle though he bag he found a pen and ran off to be alone like normal and to write in the blasted book.  
  
*InuYasha's Diary*  
  
June 7  
  
Why do I have to write in this stupid book? I mean HELLO! If anybody found it they might learn all my secrets! Oh but wait if I didn't Kagome might get annoyed at me and disappear down the well again and then I have to sneak to her world again which isn't really my favorite thing to do as well as having to act like I'm NOT unhappy. So all in all I suppose I might have to give this thing of hers a try.  
  
Oh let's see I think that I hear them calling for me. Probably another demon that has attacked some village and who doesn't even have a jewel shard. Why do I need to bother going there? Miroku or Sango will soon defeat the bother and then we can get more shards.  
  
*Over where he heard them*  
  
"Where's InuYasha? This demon is strong! We'll need his help!" Shippo shouted frantically. Kagome was positioning an arrow towards the small yet deadly demon. It had snuck up on them and had knocked Kirara out before the cat could destroy it.  
  
The demon was extremely fast and agile, seemed to be strong as well as stealthy to be able to sneak up upon Kirara who had the best hearing next to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha's ears pricked up as he heard Kagome scream. He threw down the book he had been furiously writing in. All thoughts of it being a worthless demon erased form his mind as he ran fast to her aid. But the damage was done. Kagome was injured and all he could do was kill the demon viciously and watch helpless as she lay unconscious, mentally berating himself for not coming sooner, for passing it off. Well he had learned his lesson. Never ever underestimate an opponent even if you think it isn't yours. Overestimate it. Then nothing will take you by surprise. Then no one you love will get hurt. He watched as her chest ceased to move and felt the prickle of tears forming behind his eyes.  
  
Soon Miroku and Sango as well as Shippo had come over and as soon as they realized what was up they went very quiet. Miroku bent down to check for her pulse and was surprised, though her chest was not moving he could feel the faint traces of a pulse. Unfortunately it was so faint even he who had studied in medicine could not tell how long she would last. Sango's face turned grim as he told the three others the news. However in comparison InuYasha's face got a determined look and he picked Kagome's body up effortlessly and started at his fastest speed to Kaede's hut, he knew that other than Kikyo she was the only one who could help Kagome now. Kikyo would rather kill Kagome. He felt her heart beat ever so faintly, normally he would be able to hear it like a thumping kid on a bed. Now he had to strain to hear it. His heart skipped a beat as hers slowed down, he knew that she couldn't survive muck longer. He Felt her heart stop completely and knew she was dead. He stopped running. Tears escaped from the confines of his eyes as he gently laid her down on the soft carpet of flowers. She looked so beautiful in that field of flowers. He did not see a sword come down aimed at the back of his neck until the he heard the deep sultry voice of Sesshomaru.  
  
*~8~*~8~*  
  
Well now that I've left a cliffie I can rest in peace until the next fanfic. Tell me what 'cha thinks gonna happen, I love reading what people think will happen. It's cool! Anyway, hopefully bffimagine will be appeased at last that I wrote an InuYasha fic. Ya know what, this was fun! It was a way cool way to inflict sadness. I dunno why anyway as soon as I have at least 10 reviews I will update. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

Hiya! I'm back again! Love the reviews! Thanks a bunch! They were really cheering! Okay so I had a hint or two that some people wanted yaoi but I'm not too certain, well I'll try but it's at a minimum. I'm too lazy to change the summary to include that!

"InuYasha, what a surprise to find you here with the girl. Is there some special purpose?" Said InuYasha's half-brother.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha's voice at a monotone. "You insensitive demon. Don't you know it's not polite to interrupt someone mourning?"

"You did not sense my presence before now? Who knew that a mere human would be the cause for your new weakness?" he taunted. He knew why InuYasha had not drawn his sword like he normally would and attempted to kill him as was his usual greeting, wasn't that it was hard considering that InuYasha was crouching by the girl's still body. He mentally wondered if it would be possible for him to have such a breakdown if Rin was killed. He thought not.

"What d'ya think?" he said vehemently. He had not realized what was most important as he retorted to his brother's statements (think ya know what he's missing?).

"Milord! Milord!" the annoying green frog said in his annoying squeaky voice. "Go fight him milord! Why is InuYasha not speaking?"

"I can speak fine toad" said the irritated InuYasha. How Sesshomaru could stand the torture of listening it talk was beyond his comprehension.

Rin peeked out from a bush; she did not see InuYasha as she ran to greet Sesshomaru.

"You're back!" she exclaimed happily, "While you were off me and Jaken picked flowers and" she stopped seeing InuYasha for the first time. "Who is that Lord Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha was stunned for a moment, his brother a full demon who said he hated humans going and having one in his company, alive and seemingly well. He wondered why she wasn't dead yet. He guessed he's never know, Sesshomaru would probably kill him now and if he gave him a chance to fight the half-demon was sure he would lose, he was too far in despair, he had no will and Kagome was dead, how could he live without her?

"I challenge you" the words from the demon came forth, InuYasha's death sentence.

"Just kill me" was the monotonous response. His heart was dead now.

Sesshomaru was surprised but hid it well, no fight, that wasn't honorable at all! Then suddenly he felt a pulse at both sides of his hips. The sword Tokijin had been thirsting for InuYasha's blood for a longtime but being on it's master's hip had made the throb subside slightly, however now Sesshomaru realized not only was Tokijin pulsing yet Tensaiga was as well, he wondered what I meant, long ago he had learned that everything happened for a reason, you just had to figure out that reason.

"No, it would be worthless to kill you now InuYasha, you are not at your best or normal to say the like."

Finally it clicked, Tensaiga was vibrating because of the dead human, Sesshomaru wondered why it pulsed near this human and also by Rin when she had died.

InuYasha laughed softly, almost dangerously.

"Then you'll be waiting a long time Sesshomaru, I won't be my best until I have something to fight- no to _live_ for. My life has lost its meaning." InuYasha said it so certainly and softly that his brother almost believed him as the soulless amber eyes turned to meet his own cold ones.

Sesshomaru was not one to let a family member die in disgrace or in such mourning; he wanted them if they had to go down, down in a true fight in which they had given it all. He was just saving InuYasha from disgrace by killing him himself instead of letting the half-breed die in a battle against some worthless lesser demon. He had heard of the ones that InuYasha apparently single-handedly defeated demons which no one had thought that one not full demon could destroy, he knew that the powers of the Tetsusaiga were great and that if a demon was able to wield it then he or she would be a very respected and great demon. A demon as powerful as he wielding the sword would undoubtedly be living death to any who crossed him.

"What is it that has made your pitiful life worthless to even yourself?" he asked the slightest hint of compassion in his voice.

"You won't care" said the hanyou.

"It's that human isn't it? The one you're kneeling by" his demon brother stated more than asked. Sesshomaru was suddenly struck by an idea; why not bring the girl to life? In exchange for a fight that InuYasha would probably lose which mean that he could take the Tetsusaiga and kill his weakling half-brother at the same time which was killing two birds with one stone.

"InuYasha, I can bring your wench back to life."

"So? Not like you will, you hate humans."

"I will if you fight me."

At his brother's words InuYasha looked up. Here was a chance he had to consider, he knew Sesshomaru was stronger, but fighting him would mean Kagome would live again, however if he fought his brother then chances were he would die, what was the right decision?

Sesshomaru looked at the girl that caused the Tensaiga to pulse. His breath nearly stopped, she looked exactly like his mother in her more human form. He was captivated. Then remembering that she was InuYasha's mate made him have to stop the growl of – what? What was he so concerned about? He had to get his answer soon and he hoped that InuYasha would make the choice that would bring her to life. It was honorable as he was quite certain that considering the smell of her currently tainted blood it was a small demon which had killed her, therefore it meant that it was InuYasha's fault for not protecting his mate. He fought another growl, what was he so concerned on the girl's well being? It wasn't right, she was after all a mere human.

"Well InuYasha? Have you decided? Her soul is beginning to leave her body, if you do not decide soon I may not be able to restore her life."

tbc....

Now that I've left my one of my infamous cliffies, do get some people to review faster! Then I can update and you can read what happens! YES! I'm so EVIL! Well, I only need another 10 reviews (more please?), that's not too much too ask is it? Pwease? With a cherry on top? well, either way, thanks for reading this fic, chappy even! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
